Taking Over Me
by Seto's Princess
Summary: Companion fic to Promise. He knew Roxas wouldn’t have been happy until he had found Sora, but that didn’t stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks when he returned from his mission after finding out the boy had completely forgotten him. hinted AkuRoku.


**Taking Over Me**

Companion fic to Promise

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, or "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence.

You don't HAVE to read Promise to understand this, but it might make more sense.

Title was inspired by Evanescence's 'Taking Over Me,' which I believe is a perfect song for the AkuRoku pairing, whether it be romantic or just as friends.

…

_"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

_"No one would miss me." The words cut through Axel's empty chest like an icicle, both cold and __lethal, making __the nobody__'s nonexistent heart clench in agony._

_The boy walked away while heavy steps of his boots pounded in Axel's ears like a time bomb ticking away the seconds to his death._

_"That's not true! …I would." The redhead hung his head in defeat, every ounce of his soul telling him to chase after the boy, but his legs just wouldn't move._

…

"I didn't need a heart. I had you, Roxas. I had you." Gloved fists clenched and unclenched as if unsure whether or not to strike the stone before him, mocking him with that soft blue glow, telling him his best friend was still out there.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

"Why did you leave? Wasn't I enough for you, Roxas? Did our friendship mean nothing? Did I mean nothing?" Axel sucked in a breath, his mind fluttering to old memories.

…

"Hey there, blondie! Name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"

The newest member continued on, ignoring him.

"Not much of a talker? We already have Zexion. We don't need any more emo boys around here."

Silence.

"Come on, blondie, mind saying _something_?"

"Roxas."

"What?"

"Don't call me blondie."

The boy retreated to his room, leaving Axel hanging, the redhead nearly walking into the door as Roxas slammed it in his face.

…

"I really thought we had something, Roxas… You were my best friend. You still are… aren't you?"

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

He ran a hand through his mess of flaming hair, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the heavens, a place he could never reach because he had no heart. But he didn't need the heavens, not when he had Roxas. But Roxas was gone.

…

"Roxy-"

"Roxas."

"We got another mission!"

"Joy," the blond muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, you don't mean that, Roxy."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Axel?"

"Yes, Roxy?"

"Shut the hell up."

Axel laughed, patting the shorter nobody on the shoulder.

…

Axel wasn't stupid. He knew Roxas wouldn't have been happy until he had found Sora, but that didn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks when he returned from his mission after finding out the boy had completely forgotten him.

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we __had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

…

"You really don't remember? It's me, you know, Axel."

"Axel?"

…

He tried desperately to block out the pain, forget the blond's betrayal, and forget the feeling of abandonment. But nothing would stop the sickening throbbing sensation. Axel would lie in bed for hours, trying to sleep. He'd scour other worlds, trying to escape the horrible truth, but it would always haunt him, torturously mocking him into oblivion.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Roxas was gone. He left without a proper goodbye, tossing their friendship out the window without a second thought.

…

"What are you doing up here, Roxy?"

The blond turned his head to glance at his friend, no longer bothered by the redhead's beloved nickname for him.

"Just thinking." He gazed back at the swirling red and yellows of the sunset, a forgotten sea-salt ice cream sitting in his grasp, dripping onto the pavement meters below the ledge Roxas was seated on.

"You think you much, Roxy," Axel mumbled, taking a seat next to the younger nobody. "Do I have to warn you about the dangers of thinking too much again? I mean, it's bad enough you have horrible people skills."

Roxas laughed, grinning at the redhead. "Axel, stop being a dumbass."

The older nobody grinned in response, ruffling the blond's hair.

…

And Sora was so much like him. That courage, that determination, it had been part of the blond as well. Green would lock on to blue and he would see the best friend who had left him. It was a bittersweet feeling, knowing the blond hadn't completely disappeared, yet knowing that he couldn't speak to him or touch him.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

He liked Sora, but he missed Roxas.

…

"Roxy."

"…"

"Roxy."

"…"

"Roxas."

"…"

"Earth to Roxas!" Axel waved a hand in his friend's face, startling the boy just a bit.

"What?"

"Your ice cream's dripping onto your coat." Axel pointed at the boy's lap.

"Oh…" Roxas picked his ice cream back up, taking a lick.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Axel asked, concern lacing his voice. The blond wasn't usually this distracted unless something was truly bothering him.

"…Why was I chosen to wield the keyblade?"

…

"Even if I do get you back… Will you remember me this time? I'm not that unimportant that you would completely forget me, am I?" An agonizing sigh left his lips.

"Roxas…"

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

A hand on his shoulder brought Axel out of his reverie. He jumped in surprise and whirled around, nearly attacking the blond standing there. No, it wasn't his blond, the blond he'd been pining over for weeks. It was Demyx.

"…Demyx, what are you doing here?"

Demyx ignored the question, turning to glance at Roxas's stone.

"…You're not the only one who's lost a friend, Axel. But, Roxas is still out there. You'll find him, I know you can. Just don't give up… not if you really care about him, and I know you do."

The redhead stared at his blonde companion, understanding Demyx's words upon seeing his tear-stained cheeks.

Demyx pulled away, walking out of the room and leaving Axel to his thoughts.

"Idiot… You wouldn't be trying to cheer me up if you knew I was responsible for Zexion." Axel shook his head, gloved hands balling into fists.

"I'll get you back, Roxas. I swear I'll get you back and _nothing_ will get in my way. Nothing."

_I believe in you (I believe in you)_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me (taking over me)_

_You're taking over me (taking over me)_

_Taking over me_

**The End**

I'm sorry if it sucked, but I've been feeling pretty crappy lately and I needed to pent out my distress on something. Plus I know the feeling of being abandoned by your best friend, so I used my own feelings to write what Axel was feeling. Thank you for reading anyway.


End file.
